I Just Want a Kiss
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 'verse. Karai sneaks up from behind, wanting to finally make a successful attack on Leonardo. Although, they are both tempted with other things besides fighting each other; and their planned rendezvous doesn't make it easier. Warning: Some silliness and fluffy moments. Takes place from my 'Just the Way You Are' universe. Leorai.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Okay, this little drabble popped into my head last night and had to write it up. _

_Sandara Park's "Kiss" was playing in the background, and I feel that it fits these two, in a way._

* * *

**I Just Want a Kiss**

Karai peeked behind the slightly ajar door, admiring Leonardo sitting tall on the comforting mattress. She smirked as she gripped her tanto blade, slightly hissing when he shifted his posture. A hand harshly pushed the door, making it slam against the wall as she stepped forward, intense green eyes staring at his strapless carapace.

Leonardo tilted his head to the side, only to rise, and hurriedly made a grab for a single katana blade. He stood in a defensive stance, both hands clutching the handle as his deep blue eyes stared at her, wondering and calculating her next deviant move. Her right foot slid outward, blade rising, as he narrowed his gaze prior to lifting his sword.

"I can't believe you went back." She lowly chuckled at the seriousness of his tone.

"I couldn't help it Leo. Old habits die hard." Her hooked tongue slid out, enticing him. "Besides, it's more fun to be on the darker side of things. Much more fun." He frowned, though grew concerned as the tanto blade rose in the air.

"Wait." His authoritative tone faltered as his eyes widen when her blade aimed at his face, his quick reflexes blocked the attack with the katana and swiftly twirled and pushed her away. They now stood on opposite sides, Leonardo by the door and Karai alongside the bed. She only huffed and lowered her shoulders, eyeing the kept mattress before winking at him. He sucked in a breath as she lifted the tanto blade, sprinting toward the immobile ninja.

Even so, he still managed to raise his weapon in front of his face as her blade clashed against his. The sharp edge barely grazed his skin while they stood, gazing at each other's eyes, though still keeping their swords alongside their own. They puffed out their long and staggering breaths as they continued to admire their intimacy.

Leonardo took notice of the faint scales that were left behind on her cheeks and the strong bright jade colored eyes; her constricted pupils only danced as she focused on his own alluring beauty. Karai mainly admired his emerald skin tone and deep oceanesque eyes; his soft features made her want to run her hands across the tender flesh before leaving behind trails of kisses. Their gaze lifted automatically into each other's view only to smile as they dropped their weapons, steal clashing as they fell onto the wooden floor, before clutching one another. Their lips danced against the other as they clumsily made their way towards the bed.

She landed on top of him as he slammed onto the mattress, large hands sliding up to clutch her shoulder blades through the silk kimono as her palms caressed his flushed face; lips never leaving each other's rhythm. Her hands only stripped his mask from his redden face, since that was the only clothing he wore for the occasion, throwing it aside from their rendezvous moment. To catch their breath, they pulled away and stared at each other, smiling and blushing and huffing. The robe had fallen to reveal her rough shoulders, making him aware of the faint redness, and brought up a hand to caress its skin.

"H-how was that?" She giggled at the question, causing small vibrations against his body for she was still straddling him. His hands grasped her thighs, making her avert her attention to him.

"It was, better than expected. To be honest." Leonardo tenderly smiled at her response and laid his head back onto the mattress. She leaned forward, situating her face against the side of his neck, breathing in the brackish scent while her sharp fangs tickled and grazed his tough skin, making him moan while tilting his head off to the side to give her more access. "I enjoyed it," she sighed out as her left hand began to trail down his shoulder, to his biceps, and ultimately making its way to his plastron, admiring the feeling of the smooth texture. He rolled them over, causing her to squeak in surprise but closed her eyes when he gave a peck and nibble on her cheekbone.

"Maybe we should—continue?" She caught the shyness tone of his voice, but ultimately nodded prior to grabbing his face and bringing him down to her level.

"We should, Leonardo, before I have to go back and lie that I didn't eliminate you." Her authoritative voice made him shiver and blush, before letting out a snort of a laugh.

"I just want a kiss," he whispered, while slanting forward, "before you take your leave then." His lips met hers once again, shutting their eyes as their voracious hands roamed to grasp any untouched skin. They embraced the silence of their room in peaceful Nagoya, giving in to each other's urges, and not caring that their weapons were still on the floor, unattended; one of the biggest mistakes a ninja could ever make.

"Wait." She pulled back, panting heavily as she waited for him to continue. "Do you really think that being in the dark side is more fun?" Karai softly laughed at the silliness of his question.

"Leo," she purred while stroking his face, "that was all role play talk." She placed gently pecks between his eyes, relaxing him. "Besides, being with you is sort of…dangerous." Leonardo smirked, eyes glimmering with lust. His hands slipped behind to her upper back, lifting her up to seal their amusing night with a kiss.

* * *

_I know, I know, pretty silly but I can see it happen._


End file.
